Forget About It
by briinboots
Summary: Anakin and Padme divorce when Luke and Leia were three. Now, fifteen years later they meet. When Ani and Padme see each other again, they hate each other as much as before. I don't own Star Wars. R
1. Found

Forget about it By Ledagirl321 

**Rating:PG**

**Based on Alison Krauss' song, _Forget about it_.**

**Songfic**

**Summary: Anakin and Padmé divorce when Luke and Leia were three. Now, fifteen years later they meet. When Ani and Padmé see each other again, they hate each other as much as before, not to mention that Padmé is happily married to Bail Organa. Leia and Luke have some plans up their sleeves.**

_Dedication: For Miss-Jedi. My first faithful reviewer._

Naboo—Where it all begun

Anakin nervously paced outside of the bedroom door. He heard Padmé scream and sighed. What he would give to be in there. To see his children being born. The midwife opened the door cradling _two_ bundles.

"You have a son and a daughter, Mr. Skywalker." Anakin took the blue bundle and looking at him, saw himself reflected in the baby's ice blue eyes, so much like his own.

"Get in here Anakin Skywalker." Padmé's tired voice growled. Anakin walked in and gave Padmé the little girl.

"You pick the girl's names and I'll pick the boy's names." Anakin said cheerfully.

"Fine. This is Leia Amidala _Nabarrie_." Anakin went white and looked up.

"What! You said you weren't going to file for the divorce."

"I changed my mind." Padmé yelled. The midwife saw that this couple had couple of issues to sort out, but, of course she could tell when Mrs. Skywalker had kicked Mr. Skywalker out screaming, 'This was all your fault, Bantha!' The midwife left and could hear the young couple yelling at each other all the way down the hall.

"Fine." Anakin said calmly, fighting the urge to hit his wife. "This is Luke Anakin Skywalker. We can't separate them this early."

"Fine. I want to get to know my son."

"But I can't stay with you."

"Face it." Padmé spat.

"Well, I'm sleeping in _my_ bedroom and you are sleeping with the twins." Anakin said, infuriated.

"Fine. Now leave me with Luke and Leia so we can sleep." Anakin handed off Luke and Leia and left, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

**Three years later………**

"I'm leaving." Anakin said scooping up Luke.

"It's been nice to see Luke grow up." Padmé said trembling.

"Go give your mother a hug." Anakin whispered to Luke. Luke toddled over to Padmé and gave her as big a hug as a little boy could manage. Leia gave Anakin a hug and toddled over to Luke. They embraced squeezing each other until they turned blue. Anakin laughed separating the two.

"It's time to go." He picked up Luke and walked out the door.

"I love you Luke." Padmé whispered from her place at her bedroom window. Anakin walked into his X-wing and was lost from sight. 

**Leia --Naboo--fifteen years later**

"Leia Amidala Nabarrie ." Padmé Organa scolded. "You need to wear a dress. This is a _formal_ gathering."

"But I don't want to." Eighteen-year-old Leia Nabarrie whined.

"Leia." Padmé said sternly, "Don't you want to look pretty for the school gathering? You get to meet kids from all over the galaxy. You need to wear a dress."

"No." Leia defied and stamped her foot on the floor.

"Leia Nabarrie, last time I looked you were eighteen not five. Put the dress on. Now." Padmé stood down her daughter.

"Yes, Mama." Leia scowled. Padmé left her daughter to change.

_Forget about It, I'm admitting I was wrong And I'll just take what's mine_

_And walk right out the door_

As Padmé watched Leia come down to dinner she was amazed at what magic Laura had done to her normally tomboy daughter. Leia had put on a pale blue dress that reflected her white skin and dark hair, she had done her hair in bun and obviously wasn't happy about it. Leia walked down the steps and felt every eye in the hall on her.

She sat down beside her mother, who then murmured, "How in the world did Laura get you to put on a dress?"

"She forced me. It wasn't fair."

"Leia, in our lives we will find that things are rarely fair."

"Yes, Mama." Leia turned and watched the principal of her middle school speak. For some reason she glanced over and saw a young man about her age, sitting next to a man who must be his father something attracted Leia to them, it was like something from a dream. After the principal finished and everyone stood up to mingle, Leia went over to the young man. She didn't know why, it was just a feeling.

"And so when I got to Wedge's house, he said that his droid wasn't for sale." The young man was chatting to his father about something, Leia hung back not wanting to interrupt.

"Well, you never can tell on Tattoine." His father replied.

Leia stepped forward and curtsied. "How are you liking Naboo, sirs?" she asked.

The father turned and bowed. "It's very fine, thank you." Leia suddenly remembered that she hadn't introduced herself and blushed prettily.

"I'm Leia Organa." She said remembering that she was to use her step-father's name in public. A strange look came over the man's face, then was gone as quickly as it had come.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker."

Leia started, "Mr. Skywalker? The famous Jedi?"

Mr. Skywalker laughed. "Please, call me Anakin."

The young man also bowed, "And I'm Luke Skywalker." Leia stopped and looked at him for the first time.

"Leia?" Luke whispered.

"Luke." Leia breathed. Luke swept Leia into a bone-crushing hug.

"I've missed you." Leia whispered.

"I know." Luke grinned at her. Half way across the dining hall, Padmé heard her young son's name and rushed over to where Leia was.

"Leia, we have to go." She said urgently.

"Please stay." Luke pleaded and placed a hand on Leia's arm.

"I'm staying, Mama."

"No Leia."

"Yes Mama." Leia declared. "Anyway, you didn't introduce yourself."

Padmé hesitated. "Well……" It would be lovely to see who her son had become, and to see Ani again. "I guess we can stay for a while."

"Yay!" Leia cheered. "Luke? Can you fly well?."

"Yeah."

Leia had her devilish look in her eyes. "Race you to the hanger." The two ran off, leaving Padmé and Anakin alone.

"Well, I suppose I should go watch." Padmé said uncomfortably.

"I'll come too." Anakin followed her out to the royal hanger. Finding Leia dressed in a flight suit climbing into _Jedi Princess_ and Luke in a borrowed flight suit clambering into _Royal Flight_.

"Two standard laps around the palace and then back here. Deal?" Leia's voice crackled over the comlink.

"Deal." Luke replied.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Leia shouted and the two planes took off. One lap around and Bail came up, giving his wife a kiss and shaking hands with Anakin.

"Which one is Leia?" He asked.

"_Jedi Princess_." Anakin replied stiffly.

Padmé grinned. "And I'm sure she'll win."

"Unstable politicians." Anakin teased.

"Says you." Bail laughed joining the fight. "Unstable Jedi. Hmm.. has a nice ring to it. Think I'll submit it to _Today's Naboo_, _Tomorrow's Jedi _and a couple of other papers."

Anakin colored. "I still say unstable politicians." He retorted quickly.

"Fine-, Go Leia!" Padmé stopped halfway through her sentence as Leia zoomed into the hangar, close on her tail was Luke and as they both hopped out of their speeders, Leia ran in.

"Did you see me? Dad? Mama? Anakin?"

Anakin did a double take at the word, 'Dad'. That title belonged to him, he sired the tall young lady standing before him. Apparently Bail and Leia were close.

"Chris! Where were you?" Leia exclaimed as a girl that looked like a small female version of Luke, dressed in a flight suit, ran out towards the small group.

"Christine Amelia Organa, where have you been." Padmé chided the tall girl

"Watching the party. Laura wouldn't let me go." Christine replied, blushing at the visitors.

"You could have asked me. I could have spoken to Laura." Padmé said.

"I can take care of myself, I'm fifteen." Anakin's heartbeat quickened. If she was fifteen and looked like him and Luke, then that would mean.

"No, it can't be." He whispered. "Hi. I'm Anakin Skywalker." He said out loud, and added mentally, 'and probably your biological father'.

"Hi! I'm Christine, but you can call me Chris."

"Okay, Chris." Anakin said, silently laughing at the girl's forwardness. Chris turned to Leia.

"Lei, will you race me?"

"Well," Leia hesitated.

Chris whirled on Luke. "Hi, I'm Chris. Will you race me and Leia?"

Luke laughed. "Sure."

"I get _Naboo's Star_!" Chris yelled over her shoulder.

"Okay." Leia yelled back then turned to Luke. "Same ships."

"Okay." Luke agreed.

"Come on." Chris yelled. Ten minutes later Luke zoomed into the hanger.

"Ha ha, I won." He rejoiced over the comlink.

"Meanie." Chris laughed.

"At least you aren't breaking into the cookie jar again, Chris." Leia snickered.

"I was five!" Chris exclaimed.

"You guys can yammer 'till the banthas come home, but I am getting out." Luke interjected. He switched off his comlink and hopped out and was met with the stern face of his father.

"We are going home, now." He glowered darkly.

"Yes, Father." Luke obeyed quickly.

"Come on." Anakin said, grabbing his arm.

"Bye Leia." Luke yelled over his shoulder.

**Hee-hee—cliffie! A cookie to whomever guesses why. :) Yes, I'm very mean. R&R! Enjoy the next chapter whenever I get it out. :) --Anne  
**


	2. Holos From the Past

Forget about It Author: Ledagirl321 

**A/N:** **Yes, it's another chapter so early, I got really good reviews and here we are! And a special thanks to Miss-Jedifor being my first faithful reviewer for this story! Enjoy!—Anne**

_Dedication: For Mom._

**Luke—Middle of Hyperspace**

Luke turned to his father. "Why did you leave like that!" He asked.

"For personal reasons." Anakin said stiffly.

"To heck with your reasons." Luke snapped and went to his cabin. Anakin walked quietly back and heard him switch on his comlink. "Hey Leia. It's me. Sorry about taking off like that. Call me later, 456-43-09. Miss you." Luke switched it off. Anakin walked back to the cockpit and sighed. Why did life hurt? He slammed his fist down on the control panel and groaned when wires popped out and they suddenly dropped out of hyperspace.

"Sith!" Anakin shouted. "Bring me the tool box, Luke." Luke obeyed and came up to see the damage.

"What the-" Luke shouted. "What did you do!"

"Hit the panel." Anakin said calmly, leaning down and popping various springs back into place.

"Will you ever learn?" Luke sighed leaning against the side of the cockpit.

"Don't plan too." Anakin retorted good-naturedly.

"Dad, why did we leave?" Luke asked.

"Did you notice how old Christine was?" His father asked, the grin sliding off his face.

"Yeah, fifteen.." Luke broke off as he put two and two together. "So that's why you left." He said.

"Yes." Anakin said stonily.

"But you could have gotten to know her! But no, here we are stuck in the middle of nowhere!" Luke cried. "What were you thinking!"

"I don't know. And I suggest you shut up, unless you want to fix this yourself!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Fine." Luke snarled and at that moment his comlink rang, before Luke answered it, he shot his father a mean look and stalked to the back cabin.

"Luke." Leia's voice crackled. "I don't have long to talk. Mama just revealed something."

"What?" Luke asked eagerly.

"That Chris is your father's daughter." Leia said, her voice displaying no emotion.

"I know." Luke said heavily. "It's way Dad left."

"What?" Leia cried.

"Yes. But," Luke interrupted her. "When we get home, I'm taking my X-wing to your private hanger. Just give me the coordinates." As Leia transferred the information, Luke looked around, noticing a box that looked like it would fall apart if you exhaled. "Wow." Luke whispered.

"What?" Leia asked.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Okay." Leia bent back down to whatever she had been doing before. Luke carefully opened the box and blew away the years of dust.

"Wow." He whispered as he lifted out a holo album with a holo of him and Leia on the front. He turned the page and found several pictures of them running, playing, sleeping, crawling, walking, falling. Every childhood memory you could imagine. He frowned, something was missing, Luke turned another page and it clicked. His mom and dad. There was one of them with the twins, but never together. His heart ripped seeing the passion which they loathed each other with.

"Thanks for the coordinates, Leia." He said and signed off. "Hey Dad?" He called, walking to the front of the ship with the holo album in his hands."Hey Dad?" Luke said, holding the box out. "What is this? Why-?" He broke off as he saw his father's eyes get dark and angry.

Anakin's voice had gotten deep. "Where did you find that?"

"My-my cabin." Luke said, biting his lip. Force, he hated it when his father got mad.

Anakin took the box and slowly lifted the lid. He pulled out the holo-album and flipped through it. "I haven't looked at this for a long, long time." ((An: Sound Familiar?))

"But why Dad? Why?" Luke pleaded. "Why did you have to leave? I-" His voice broke and Anakin looking up saw his son was close to tears. "I love my sister. But maybe that's something you can't understand." He said bitterly.

"Luke Anakin Skywalker! You know that's not true. I love you, and your two sisters with all of my heart."

"But you don't love Mom." Luke finished.

"Luke, you know I can't. She's married, and she's happy." Anakin's eye got a faraway look.

"I know what you're remembering Dad. I can't understand it, but I know." Luke's tone was gentle and understanding.

Anakin looked up, amazed at how caring his son had become. "I know you know." A light on the panel. "It's time to land. Get in your seat." Luke slid into the co-pilot seat.

"Son of a Sith!" Anakin cried as the landing cycle skipped phases.

"I told you not to hit the panel." Luke said calmly.

"Yes, well, old habits are hard to break." Anakin growled.

"Darn right."

"Just start the landing cycle!"

As soon as they had landed, Luke quickly crossed to his X-wing.

"Where are you going?" Anakin called.

"Just for a little fly. I might spend the night at a hotel or something. Heck, I might even go to Dagobagh(sp?)."

"Okay, have fun!" Anakin called. Luke waved from inside the cockpit.

_Forget about it _

_I'll split and I'll be gone _

_And you'll have memories _

_You'll find hard to ignore _

_'Cause after all _

_I see you sometime _

_Maybe when I can't recall _

_How you drove me crazier _

When Luke landed in the palace hanger Leia was waiting for him. She ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad you could come." She whispered in his ear.

"Like I would miss a chance to see you." Luke teased picking her up and spinning around with her. Leia laughed as he set her down.

Suddenly a voice echoed around the hanger. "Luke!" Luke turned and saw Christine running toward him. Stopping in front of him she said, "You should have told me when you were coming!" She pretended to cry. "And now you've brokeded my heart forever." Luke and Leia burst out laughing and after a minute Chris joined in. "Told ya." She grinned as Luke put an arm around her and Leia. They walked back to the palace. "So Princess Christine," Luke teased, "What have you been doing in the five hours I've been gone."

Christine pretended to ponder. " Leia and I had a saber fight and I beat her silly."

Leia broke in. "You did not! I-" She stopped when the dinner bell rang. "Come on!" She grabbed Christine and Luke and ran to the Mess Hall. The trio slipped quietly into their seats.

Padme looked from Luke to Leia. "Luke. What are you doing here?" It was a more of a friendly question then anything.

Luke looked up, happy to have another ally. "I came to see Leia, ma'am."

" I understand. Did you leave your father at home?" This time it was not Padme, but Bail.

Luke quickly glanced at Leia who gave him smile. "Yes sir. He- he had some business to tend to." Suddenly, Luke's commlink rang. He excused himself and went to the hall.

Anakin's angry voice filtered into the hall. "Where are you!" He yelled. Luke steeled himself for his father's fury. "I'm at Leia's."

A/N: Again, I'm sorry this took so long. We just got a puppy and my mom started a job that makes her hog the computer. I promise it won't take this long next time.


	3. My Mother

Forget about It 

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've stopped doing the special 'E' on Padme's name. I kept re-writing it and re-writing it. I meant to have it up long ago, but admittedly, it REALLY didn't help when I got writer's block. Sheepish smile Anyway, many thanks to the people who reviewed and SailorLeia for getting me out of writer's block! I will have some other stuff up soon, as well as several new chapters to other stories. Please don't forget to Read and Review! – Ledagirl321**

_Dedication: For Genevieve. I can't imagine a better best friend. Thanks for putting up with me._

"You are where?" Anakin shouted, his voice crackling over the com.

"I'm- I'm at Leia's." Luke admitted quietly.

"I'm coming to get you." Anakin said, firmly.

"No Dad, you're not."

"Why not?" Anakin asked.

"Because she's my sister, and I love her and Christine." Luke said, looking around to make sure nobody was watching. "I'm going back to dinner, Dad. Bye." He clicked the comm. off and went back inside. Bail watched the young man as he slipped into a chair beside Leia. He didn't miss it when Leia put a hand on his back and whispered in his ear. He gazed at his handsome step-son in wonder. He looked so much like Anakin, yet at the same time you could look at him and know he was Padme's son.

"So, Luke, what brings you to Naboo?" Bail asked.

"Um, I had some work to do here, and Leia offered me a place to stay." Luke said, fidgeting in the uncomfortable silence. Neither one of the parents missed it when Leia shot Luke 'the look'.

Padme cleared her throat. "I've had enough, would anybody like to take a walk with me?" All the children quickly stood up.

"Sure." They all said.

"Wonderful," Padme smiled.

As soon as they stepped into the palace gardens, shots rang out. Luke pushed Padme and Christine to the ground. He and Leia quickly ignited their lightsabers and deflected shots. Padme cried out as two shots hit her in the leg and chest. Christine crawled to her mothers side and began exploring the wound and calming her down. Luke threw a blaster to Leia and together with their lightsabers and blasters they defeated the shots. Luke pulled out his comm. and called the medics, Bail, and finally for some unknown reason, Anakin.

Ten minutes later they were in the emergency room. The doctor droid came in and requested a meeting with a family member of Padme Organa. Luke accepted seeing as the other three were in no condition to do so.

"What are the names and ages of the family members?" The droid asked.

"Bail Organa, 40, Leia Amidala Nabarrie, 18, Luke Anakin Skywalker, 18, and Christine Amelia Organa, 15."

"Any allergies of the patient?"

Luke gulped, Leia was better suited for this. He held up his hand. "Just a minute, please." Luke went to the door and called Leia in. She sat next to him and clasped his hand. The doctor repeated the question, Leia answered and the interview went on. After an hour they finally returned to the waiting room.

"Honestly." Leia groaned.

"No kidding." Luke agreed.

Christine raised her head, revealing red-rimmed eyes. "What the Force took you so long?"

"Annoying droids." Luke said matter-of-factly.

"Ah." Chris nodded.

Another droid entered the room. "Mrs. Organa's condition is much better. She would like to see you." The droid continued. Christine looked disbelieving for a minute and burst into tears. Luke went over and quietly held her. Leia came up behind him and put her long arms around both of them. They stood there huddled for a minute.

"Now, now, we can't have that." Padme's lilting voice came from the doorway.

"Mama!" Christine rushed into her arms like a little girl. She kept on sobbing from relief.

"Shhh." Padme comforted her little girl. "Come here you three. " She beckoned to Bail, Leia, and Luke. "Do I know you from somewhere?" She teased.

"You might, milady." A voice came from the doorway.

The entire group turned around to see Anakin Skywalker standing in the doorway.

"Dad! I really didn't expect you here…." Luke said, his voice fading from nervousness at every syllable.

"Well, you called me, told me your mother was in the hospital, what did you expect me to do? Sit back and say 'Oh well'?" Anakin inquired.

The droid came in and said, "Mrs. Organa will have to stay another night. Mrs. Organa?" He held the door open.

"Okay." Padme kissed all her children, hugged her husband and paused on her way out the door. "Good night, Anakin."

Anakin started to shepherd all his children toward the exit, saying, " Come on kids, I've made up beds for you guys in my ship."

"Excuse me." Bail stepped in front of the exit, "Where are you going with _my_ children?"

"Dad!" Christine burst out.

"Be quiet." Bail chastised her.

"Watch what you say to _my _daughter." Anakin stepped in front of Chris, shielding her from view.

"Actually I meant _Dad_." Christine smirked.

"Oh god." Bail turned as the truth hit him.

"So the genius had finally figured it out." Leia said sarcasm dripping from every syllable. "Come on guys." She turned and headed out the door, her siblings followed her.

Anakin led them to his ship and they all went to their bunks. After they had unpacked Leia was sitting on her bunk in the room she shared with Luke. She heard quiet sobbing as the door opened and Christine came in and sat beside her. Leia pulled her sister into her lap like she used to when they were little. She started to sing an old Nubian lullaby.

"Hush little sister, please don't cry, Mama's here, Mama's here. We all love you, everything will be just fine. Hush little sister, please don't cry." She continued to hum softly after she stopped singing. Anakin and Luke peeked in the doorway seeing the touching moment. In a attempt to lighten the mood, Leia swung Christine out on the floor and they began to do a funny dance that they had made up when they were little. Luke joined the whirling circle and laughing they collapsed to the floor.


	4. Blindfolded Galaxy

Forget about It 

_AN: Thank you all for your patience! Sorry I haven't been updating. Major writer's block. This chapter is pretty sad. FYI. Please review! –Anne_

_Dedication: For Dad. _

Several days later Padme was released from the hospital. Anakin had taken the children back to his shop on Tatooine, that he had inherited from Watto. Leia and Christine where handling the front desk and helping customers, while Luke was doing what he did best. Repairing droids.

Tatooine-Luke, Leia, and Christine- Midday 

Leia stretched and got up from her cramped place at the desk. "Honestly Dad! You should make more room back here."

Anakin grinned to himself and called back, "Okay. You know where the tools are."

"Daaadddd!" Leia and Christine yelled together. Then Leia looked out the window. "Duck!" She yelled to Christine forcing her down. The shots exploded above their heads, making part of the wall shatter. Christine, Leia, Luke, and Anakin all lit their lightsabers. Anakin and Christine went to go find the shooters. Luke and Leia stood on their guard while they were gone.

"This isn't the kind of thing that happens to _normal_ people." Leia said collapsing in a chair and eyeing the shop.

"Well you're anything but normal." Luke teased, earning him a swat on the arm.

"Why did I know that was coming?" Leia asked herself.

Luke started to answer to instead leapt to his feet as Anakin and Christine entered the shop. "Did you find them?" The words tumbling out of his mouth.

Christine shook her head. "No. Come on let's head back to the farm." So that's what they did. As Anakin was closing the door, Leia pulled out her lightsaber and lit it. The silver glow shined on everyone.

Anakin turned to her with a questioning glance in his blue eyes. "Leia?"

She fiddled with the handle. "It's just a feeling I guess." Suddenly she spun around and deflected several shots. "Do they never give up?" She asked.

"Sure looks like it." Christine agreed.

"Who has a grudge against us?" Luke asked.

Leia ticked off on her fingers. "Several politicians, we can't exclude the Sith, my step-dad's made some enemies,"

Luke broke in, "Some species here aren't that friendly either." He sighed. "So many choices, so little time."

Christine looked confused. "Until?"

Luke glanced at her, "Until one of us dies, Chris."

Chris stood straight and tall. "We aren't going to die."

Anakin broke in the conversation, his blue eyes dark with worry. "Chris, this is a dangerous galaxy we live in. You can't walk through it with a blindfold."

A female voice called at them. "Thank the Force you're home!"

"Aunt Beru!" Leia cried, running to her. The group hadn't realized they were already at the farm. A very sober group entered the kitchen.

"We picked up some new droids today, Anakin. They need help to say the least." Owen growled, across his dinner.

"Well, I don't know when I'll be able to work on them." Anakin's eyes twinkled, knowing what an impact his words would have on his children. "We're leaving for Naboo in the morning."

For a minute the kids sat stock-still, then Christine cried, "Yes! Thanks Dad!" Her normally dark brown eyes became light with joy.

Luke grinned evilly. "When did you arrange this? Did you talk to _Mom_?" The entire table laughed. Everyone except Anakin.

Anakin grinned. Two could play this game. "Why? Were you hoping to talk to dear Mommy?"

Luke flushed. "No, I just wondered if she actually didn't murder you on the spot." He quickly retorted.

"No, she didn't think you could fly yourself home, she's insisting that she gets to see you." Anakin said, then switching tactics, he told them the whole story. "Actually she called me, she wants you all back."

Owen and Beru sat watching this quietly. They frequently enjoyed watching this battle of wits. Grinning, Owen leaned over to Beru and said, "I know he was talking to Padme, I heard him."

All the children with their Force enhanced hearing heard every word. "Told ya." Luke smirked.

Suddenly Leia's comlink rang. She excused herself and walked to the back of the kitchen. "Hi Mom!" She said her face lighting up. "Sure. Of course. No. Yes, we got fired at today. Chris and Dad. Okay, I'll pass on the message. Love you too. Bye." As Leia returned to the table she smiled at Anakin. "Mom says be careful and no going fast or tricks."

Anakin picked at his food. "Your mother takes the fun out of everything."

"We know." Leia and Christine chorused.

"I'm sure you do." Beru laughed, as she gathered the dinner dishes. "Who's turn is it to wash the dishes?" She asked as she piled them in the sink.

Leia reluctantly went and washed the dishes.

"Remember Leia, no Force." Anakin reminded her.

"And you talk about _Mom_ taking the fun out of everything." Leia sarcastically noted.

Anakin put the children to bed early that night. "We have a long day tomorrow." He warned them as he turned out the light.

**The next day...**

As the ship landed, Leia started gathering bags. "Good grief! Christine Amelia! What did you put in here?"

Chris shrugged. "My clothes?"

"It would only be this heavy, if you brought half the Queen's wardrobe with you." Leia quickly retorted.

"Give it up you guys." Anakin interjected. "You each carry your own bag."

Christine immediately protested. "But it's so heavy."

Anakin's blue eyes twinkled. "My point exactly, little one."

Luke lowered the ramp, and Christine, who had been standing on it, slid to the ground. Looking up at all of them, howling with laughter. She glared at them and they stopped instantly. "Could somebody help me up here?" She asked.

"Certainly little princess." Luke teased, grabbing her wrist.

Christine's brown eyes turned very dark. "Thank you, my knight in shining armor."

Luke mock-bowed. "I-" He broke off as red shots came flying out of nowhere. Everyone but Leia flattened themselves on the ramp. She turned as though in a dream, to look at the shots. Anakin pulled her down, but not quickly enough. Everyone felt her change through the Force. She gasped as the shot hit her. Luke was the first one by her side. HE quickly pulled off her outer tunic, exposing the shirt underneath. He slit her sleeve and found the shot had just barely grazed the skin. Finding the shot wedged in the sleeve he picked it up and bit his lip. Wordlessly, he handed it to Anakin, who recognized it as a poison dart. Realizing there was no time to lose, he picked his daughter up, putting a healing trance on her as he ran.

"Call your mother!" He yelled over his shoulder. Holding his daughter close, he entered the medicenter.

Several hours later Padme arrived. "Where's Leia?" She demanded.

"Room 234." Anakin answered, entering the waiting room, looking very tired and running a hand through his very messy hair.

Padme cast him a pitying look and took him by the elbow and led him to a secluded corner. "A year ago Leia was diagnosed with a simple bantha medicine allergy."

Anakin again ran a hand through his hair. "Well, this makes everything a whole lot more complicated."

Luke and Christine sat quietly, reveling in their parents proximity. They hung on every word, hoping for a hidden sign. Anakin turned to leave when Padme caught his arm. "Let me show you something, a vision, you might call it." Anakin laid his hands on hers, and she clasped them.

_Flashback:_

_Padme knelt to a 7-year-old Leia, one arm around Christine. "What's wrong darling?" She asked, wiping away Leia's tears. _

"_A boy at school said my daddy left when I was 3 because I was stupid." This comment brought on a fresh wave of tears. Padme hugged her daughter close. _

"_No, no honey." Padme comforted her daughter. "Your daddy left because we didn't love each other."_

_Leia sniffed and looked up. "But couldn't he have stayed with us? You didn't have to love him." _

_Padme sighed. "It's more complicated then that, sweetie."_

_Leia's little face looked up at Padme, her chocolate brown eyes pleading for answers. "How?" _

_Padme felt like she was going to cry, she wasn't ready for this, her children were only seven and five for Force's sake! "It's complicated, honey. I'll explain when you're older." _

Padme looked at Anakin with sad eyes. "I never forgot that conversation, Ani. For years she plagued me with questions. I never could bring myself to tell her." She paused then realizing they hadn't dropped hands she said, "Let me show you another vision."

_Flashback:_

_A 13-year-old Christine paced in front of Leia's bedroom door, blond curls trailing down to the middle of her back. When Leia' s door finally opened, Christine cried, "Finally!" _

_Leia jumped. "You scared me, Chris." _

"_Sorry," Christine apologized, she looked thoughtful for a minute. "I asked Mama again about Dad. Our real dad." She corrected herself. _

"_And?" Leia questioned. _

_Christine looked dejected. "Nothing." Then she got an idea. "Hey wouldn't it be funny if our father was the 'Chosen One' ?"_

"_Sure." Leia jeered. "And I'm a Gundark." _

"_Lei!" Christine cried. "I'm serious. Think about it. I look a lot like him. Mom refuses to talk about him, won't tell us stories or anything. Hey…" She got a far off look. "He killed Sidious, Leia. You've heard the stories. He, Mace Windu, and Sidious were fighting, Windu was knocked out a window. 'Chosen One' touched the dark side then was pulled out and thrust his lightsaber through Sidious's heart. Wasn't that cool?" She asked Leia. _

_(AN: I haven't seen Episode 3, so PLEASE don't flame me!) _

"_Sure." Leia said dully._

_Christine stopped and looked at her sister. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, worried. _

"_Nothing." Leia mumbled. _

_Christine grabbed her sister's shoulder. When Leia cried out, she rolled up her sleeve and found a beautiful example of black and blue. "What happened to you?" She cried, horrified. _

"_I got into some fights at school." Leia murmured. _

Anakin pulled out of the vision, he had seen enough. He dropped Padme's hands. "They didn't know how close to the truth they really were." He mumbled.

"I know. That's what nearly killed me." Padme nodded and fell into step with him as he went to inform the doctor's of Leia's allergy. She gasped as she saw her daughter, lying in a hospital bed, a needle in her arm.

"She's awake, Senator Organa." A medi droid told her.

Padme hugged Leia close, tears falling. "My baby." She murmured. "My strong baby." She suddenly collected herself and stood, all traces of tears gone, as Christine came running.

"Mom! Dad! I- He- Bail- DEAD!" She spluttered.

Padme turned to look at her youngest child. "What on Naboo are you talking about?" She asked.

"Dad's dead." Christine clarified. " I mean, Bail."

Padme rushed into the waiting room, where the holovision was. Christine hadn't been kidding. A white sheet covering a body was being lifted up. She sank down on a chair, her hand covering her mouth. "Well," She said looking up at Anakin with her strong determination. "I have to start planning a funeral."


	5. Sith Woman

Forget about It

_AN: This chapter is depressing, FYI. I've changed the democracy of Alderaan a little bit. I just wanted to stir things up. This is going to explain some things, like Palpatine's fall, the Naberrie-Organa marriage, Anakin and Padme's love, etc……… _

_Anyway, the usual 'Please Review'! _

_--Anne _

_Dedicated to:My first horse, Star. I miss you so much, Star-Man. I hope you're happy in Florida._

Several days later Bail's funeral was held. The Naberrie-Skywalker family stood together. Anakin and Padme in the back and the children in the front. _Their_ children. Anakin felt a flood of memories wash over him as they stood there. Padme had married Bail out of duty, not love. He realized with a jolt, that now that Bail was dead, Leia fell into his place as Queen of Alderaan. His daughter. He gazed at her in wonder. She stood straight and tall with Luke's arm around her, masking her emotions perfectly. Luke, who was almost as tall as his father, was just barely taller then Leia and Christine.

Leia, who was wearing one of her mother's old Senatorial gowns, was standing up to make her speech.

"Bail Organa was one of the kindest men I have ever known." She started, her voice strong and clear. "He served as my confidante, step-father, friend, and idol. He was married to my mother for nine years, from the time I was ten. He was a father like figure for me. When my sister was hospitalized several years ago, I was amazed at his love and compassion for his family. He was very even tempered, unless his loyalty was questioned. He had a way of making you feel as though you were special, I saw him make the smallest housemaid laugh. Having not known my real father until very recently, I looked up to him. Bail Organa was very special, " Here her voice broke. She lifted her head and stared out in the crowd, silent tears flowing down her face. "And I will miss him terribly."

She stepped off the podium, and made her way to Luke. He wordlessly held her as she shook with sobs. When she pulled away, Padme laid a hand on her arm, reminding her of her status. She immediately masked her tears, wiping them away quickly.

Anakin glared at Padme as she whispered to her daughter, "Welcome to politics." Anakin suddenly felt a change in the Force, closing his eyes he felt several Dark presences. He nodded to Luke, and as one they crept forward, disappearing into the crowd, hands on their lightsabers.

Anakin, reaching out into the Force, he sensed the people were near. Signaling to Luke, he ignited his lightsaber, just in time to block a shot. Lightsaber whirling, he cut down the shooter and his accomplices. Luke reached into the shooters cloak as his father stood over him. Luke frowned as he pulled out a lightsaber. Looking up at his father, Anakin nodded. Luke stood and ignited it, a blood red blade shot out.

Anakin mentally groaned, he knew what this meant, he was going to have to tell his family of his past.

Glancing at each other, Luke and Anakin hurried back to Padme, Leia and Christine.

"What did you find?" Leia asked as they got close. Luke tossed her the lightsaber. Anakin knew he would never forget her look of disgust as she ignited it. She took a battle stance, testing it. "It's obviously a weapon of the Sith, " She said, stating the obvious. "But it's a female's weapon." Seeing her sister's outrage at her stereotype, she explained, "Try it Chris." She tossed her sister the offensive weapon.

"We need to get out of here." Anakin murmured. "Too many people are watching." Padme nodded in agreement and herded her children out to the speeder that was waiting. With the driver it made it hard to talk. Anakin hopefully suggested a mind trick under his breath to Padme, who instantly forbade it. Anakin sulked all the way to his house.

"_My father, the teenager_." Christine snickered through the Force.

"Christine Amelia…" Anakin warned from the front seat.

Needless to say, Christine was glad when they got to Anakin's house. Her favorite part was it was right on the beach. Entering the hallway, she picked up her puppy, Chloe, she cuddled her close. Leia, passing behind Chris, rumpled the puppy's fur. Chloe barked happily. Christine set the wiggly 12-month-old puppy down. She barked and bounded down the hall, her footfalls somewhat muffled by the carpet. Entering the kitchen Christine found her mother, father, and brother talking.

"Where's Leia?" She asked.

Padme gestured toward Leia's room. "Changing. Speaking of which, aren't you hot?" Glancing down, Christine realized that she was hot.

"Why did the Naboo have such heavy dresses?" She called on her way to her room. Without waiting for an answer, she went to her room. Glancing around her light yellow room, she sighed. She loved her room. The light yellow walls, the yellow flower wall boarders, her white bed. It felt like home. She hadn't realized how much Bail had meant to her. Remembering their last conversation she started to cry. She blindly changed, pulling on a bathing suit then pulling shorts on over it. She didn't care what they needed to talk about, she needed a swim. She'd take her lightsaber just incase. Using the Force to cushion her fall, she leapt from her window from the second floor onto the concrete below.

Reaching the beach, she pulled her hair out of the elaborate bun, just leaving a thick, waist length, golden, braid. Rushing straight into the ocean, letting the cold water relax her muscles. She let the water wash away her tear tracks. She felt a dark ripple in the Force. Turning she saw somebody, not two feet away from her, blood red saber in his hands. Summoning her silver lightsaber, she clashed with the red. The water made it hard to fight. Stumbling, she found the saber at her throat.

"You won't win this time, little Skywalker." The creature snarled. "Oh yes, I know your heritage. How your father killed the greatest Sith ever known, and how he fell in love with the Queen of Naboo, slaughtered the entire Jedi Temple, not even sparing his Master." The creature chuckled evilly. "Pity isn't it? Now, we'll find you a nice outfit and take you to the Hutts. They need a few more dancers."

Keeping his lightsaber at her throat and a blaster on her lower back, he forced into his ship. Throwing her into a cell he locked it and left. Shivering, Christine wrapping the sheet around her, soaking it. Desperately reaching into the Force, she felt pain, not just pain, excruciating pain. Collapsing, she hit her head on the tile floor and blacked out.

Back at the apartment, Anakin was starting to worry. Knocking on her door, he entered her room. Not finding her anywhere, he hurriedly scanned the Force. Not finding her signature, he searched for clues, while yelling for Padme. When Padme heard him call she ran to Chris's room. She hadn't heard that frantic note in a while. Realizing her worst nightmare had come true, her stomach turned to ice. Anakin turned and caught her, just as she sank to her knees. She quickly collected her senses, and grabbed some scissors from Christine's desk. She cut the dress right above the knee. Looking out the window, she recognized Christine's footprints down to the window.

Raising the window, she called to Anakin, "Cushion my fall." And leapt from the window. Anakin just had time to gather the Force before his wife, EX- wife, hit the ground. He hurriedly corrected himself. Leia and Luke appeared in the doorway, just to see their mother leap from the window.

"What the heck are you doing?" Luke and Leia yelled together.

"Your sister's missing." Anakin answered. "Who wants to go next?"

Leia shrugged. "I will." Not waiting for her father's consent she collected the Force and followed her mother. Catching up to her mother, she followed the prints to the water's edge. "So she went into the ocean and, oh Force." Leia broke off as she saw a silver tube floating. Summoning it, it landed with a slap in her outstretched palm. Igniting it, she groaned. "It's Christine's." She said grimly, as Luke and Anakin ran up. "So not only is she missing, she's missing with out a way to defend herself. Beautiful."

A creature in the shadows groaned. His mistress was not going to be happy about this. He raised a comlink to his lips. "Mistress Christyn, they're on our trail."

Sitting by the fire that night, Padme shivered. This reminded her so much of the ship back from Naboo, when Anakin had given her the japor snippet. "Me too." Anakin said, joining her.

Padme smiled. "I haven't forgotten, Ani." She pulled the snippet from under her dress. Anakin reached out and fingered it. This brought back so many memories.

Memories of Tatooine, Qui-Gon, his mother, _Obi-Wan_. He let his hand fall. Padme laid a reassuring hand on his arm. "It's okay Ani." When he looked up, she was startled to see tears in his eyes.

"Why did you file for a divorce?" He asked, his voice husky with tears.

Padme stared into the fire. "I don't know, I was upset. We were so young Ani." She stroked his cheek. "Now look at you, you're not a headstrong Padawan anymore, you're a loving, caring, father."

Anakin laughed. "You forgot the part where I'm old."

"You're not old." Padme corrected him. They both laughed. Leia and Luke quietly crept to the door of the tent to watch. Padme gestured with her left hand, and seeing a glimmer, Anakin caught her hand.

"You're still wearing your wedding ring." He gently said.

Padme pulled her hand out of his grasp. She fingered the band. "I never stopped loving you, Ani." She looked up at him. "But I guess you knew that." She said shamefacedly.

Anakin looked up. "Really?" Then realizing how childish he had sounded, he corrected himself. "I mean, no I didn't know."

Padme grinned. "You're still the Padawan I fell in love with." She said. "You haven't changed a bit. I really do love you Ani."

Anakin smiled, but his eyes were sad. "Then kiss me."

So she did.

Padme sat up straight, breathing heavily. Her dream had been so realistic. She could feel her daughter's long golden curls. Could hold her, feel her pain as she was whipped from her arms. As she was knocked to the ground. She grabbed a blanket and opened the flap to the girls tent.

Climbing out into the chilly night air,she walked to a place by the remains of the fire. She sat in silence. Hoping, praying Christine was alright. She stared into the ashes, troubled by her dream. Several tears fell, scattering the ashes. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Something wrong?" Anakin whispered.

"Bad dream." She admitted quietly.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" He suggested.

Padme considered it, slipping her her hand into his. "Well, it started in Christine's cell." She started. "I was holding her. A stormtrooper, I mean clone, entered. And snatched her from my arms." She looked up at Anakin, silent tears falling. "I'm so worried, Ani."

He held her close and stroked her hair. "I know, Padme. I know." They stayed like that 'til the sun crept over the trees. Leia exited the tent, fully dressed, hairbrush in hand.

She accidentally stepped on a stick, alerting her parents to her presence. "Shoot." She whispered.

"Watch your mouth, young lady." Anakin warned.

"Yes, dear, darling Daddy." Leia sassed, as she sat at her mother's feet.

"Morning Mom." Luke's voice came from behind Padme. He kissed her cheek and pulled a stand of Leia's hair. She looked up and glared at him. "Where are we going next?" Luke asked.

Anakin stared into the ashes, hesitantly reaching out into the Force. He was, yes the great Anakin Skywalker was afraid of what he would find. He sighed as he found Christine's Force signature. He concentrated for a minute on where it was. "Tatooine." He said finally.

"Tatooine!" Leia, Luke, and Padme exclaimed together.

"Tatooine." He said firmly.

So they packed up and headed for the ship.

**Tatooine-Night**

Christine yelped as she was thrown to the hard concrete floor of the ship. "Dress in this." A cold voice said. The voice of Darth Mainyu (AN: Meaning evil), or Darth Tigger as Christine had secretly nicknamed him.

"And if I don't?" She asked him defiantly.

"You will be sentenced to the Sarlacc." He told her.

Chris caught her breath. "Let me race pods instead. I can buy a dancer for Jabba and my freedom. Please?"

The slim figure pleading with him tore Darth Mainyu into pieces. He absentmindedly reached out to stroke her hair. She recoiled with disgust. "Ew. Don't touch me!" She cried, shying away from him. "You're a Sith Lord. I'm a Jedi." Her tone so much like her mother's.

Darth Mainyu looked at the floor. "I'll let you race pods, if you can make or buy one."

A maniacal smile worked it's way over Christine's pretty features. "Don't worry." She said her tone changing, into a sly hiss.

"I forgot to tell you." Darth Mainyu said. "Your family died in an explosion this morning." He lied. "There's nothing for you now. Join me and become my queen."

Christine sank to the floor in horror. Too upset to check for their signatures. Her eyes began to turn yellow and gleam with malice. "With pleasure." She whispered. She gracefully rose to her feet. "Now, I have a podracer to buy."

Donning rags and tying one around her head she entered the market. "_Achuta_." She greeted the man selling pods.

"_Hi chuba da naga_?" The man asked.

"_Podracer_." Christine said, still conversing in Huttese.

The man sensed her accent and returned to Basic. "Podracer. Hmm, yes, we have lots o' those. You be wanting small?" He asked her.

"Yes." Christine indicated herself. "I'm a poor slave and must buy for master, a pod. No much money. But this do, yes?" She held out some money and mind tricked him.

"Yes this do." The man repeated obediently.

"Good." Christine quickly took the podracer to Darth Mainyu before the man could figure out what happened.

"You did well, my apprentice. However I sense something different about you. What is it?" Her master said.

"I used a Jedi Mind Trick on the seller, Master." Christine said, kneeling at his feet.

"Very well." Mainyu said. "_Just don't do it again_." He growled. "I have entered you in the Boonta Eve race tomorrow. We shall see if you have inheirited any of your father's talent." He said, smirking.

Chris felt her temper rise. "Yes master." She said, keeping her voice under control.

"Now go get a good night's sleep." Mainyu said, dismissing her.

A man in the shadows, lifted a comlink to his lips. "I've found her, Dad. I've found her."


	6. Blood Induced Revenge

Forget about It

_AN: Hi Guys! Sorry it's taken so long! Hope this chapter will fill your begging. : ) I have some pictures of Christine if you would like to see my mental image. _

_Anyway, the usual 'Please Review'!_

_--Anne_

_Dedicated to: My filly, Fantasy. Thank you for being the light of my life._

As Christine sat on her cot, she noticed a light presence entering her cell. When she looked up and saw Luke, she nearly fell off.

"Expecting visitors?" Luke asked.

"What the Force are you doing here!" She exploded.

"Rescuing you." Luke said. "Which brings me to this." He picked her up and gently slung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down." She whispered in a furious hiss, as they passed two stormtroopers.

"Nope." Luke answered in an undertone. "Mind trick them, now." Christine, realizing she had no choice, did as she was told.

Once they had both gotten safely to the ship, Luke put her down, but kept a firm hold on her upper arm. "Let go of me." She said, turning to him. Even Luke couldn't miss her red eyes.

"What have you done?" He said, drawing back in horror.

She smiled evilly. "Pledged myself to the Dark Side."

Luke's face hardened into a mask of anger. He stalked into the ship, dragging Christine with him. He met Anakin, who sighed with relief when he saw his daughter. However, when Luke told him the news, his reaction was not unlike his son's.

"How could you?" He screamed at her. "All those lessons, about how we _never_ turn to the dark side."

"What other choice did I have?" She asked him. "Tell me Dad. What other choice did I have?"

"Hmm, maybe pretending to do it?" Anakin pointed out.

"Do you know how hard that is?" Christine yelled. "He told me you guys were dead!"

"Yes, I know how hard it is. Yes, I almost turned to the Dark Side. But strength is resisting it!" Anakin blurted out his secret and then realized too late that Leia and Padme had joined them.

"You almost turned to the Dark Side!" Christine, Leia and Luke said together.

Padme laid a hand on his arm. "Yes. When I was pregnant with the twins. Your father was seduced and secluded by Emperor Palpatine. Jedi Master Mace Windu arrived on the scene just when your father was pledging himself. Master Windu showed your father what a mistake he was making. Your father then turned on Palpatine. Master Kenobi was the only Jedi who disappeared. All the others were killed by stormtroopers."

Christine began to cry weakly. "I- I made such a mistake. He, Master Mainyu just wanted me to be his queen." When she looked up, her eyes where slowly turning back to brown."

Anakin and Padme moved forward as one and enveloped their daughter. "We know, darling. We know."

"If I knew what I was getting myself into, I _never_ would have done it." Christine sobbed. Leia and Luke moved together into the family embrace.

"Trust us, Sis. We know." Leia said, choking on the words. Anakin removed himself from the hug and started preparing to take-off.

"So, what's it like being a Sith?" Luke asked, very interested.

"Unpleasant." Christine and Anakin said together.

"Not something you want to try at home." Anakin added, lifting off.

"It literally takes the Force out of you. It made me realize just how much the Force is with me during daily life. During the periods when I was confined to a room that didn't allow me to use the Force, I would become physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted." Christine said, voice trembling.

"Wow, that's really not something you want to try at home." Leia said in stunned amazement.

"No kidding." Luke spoke up. "If I did that, I'd probably go insane."

Anakin looked up from the controls. "Many Sith did."

Padme who had been quiet all through the conversation, now spoke up. "I've seen many insane people during my reign as Queen and terms as Senator. It's not pleasant."

"Speaking of not pleasant, I'm starving." Christine spoke up, as her stomach gave a loud rumble.

"Poor Chrissy." Luke teased.

Christine shook a finger at him. "Watch it, or you could find yourself making me a sandwich."

"And me." Leia added.

"Did you get this many orders from Mom?" Luke asked Anakin.

"Nope." Anakin said, failing to hide his humor. "More."

"Anakin!" Padme exclaimed, and whacked him on the back of the head.

The whole room laughed as Anakin glared at Padme. "Poor Ani." She teased him.

Luke leaned over to Leia and stage-whispered, "I think our parents are insane." When Leia nodded fervently the parents didn't get too happy, Christine, however was laughing so hard, she was about to cry.

"Very insane." Luke clarified.

**Later that night...**

Christine smiled into the darkness. She was back where she was loved. She rolled on her side to see Luke in the bunk across from her. On her other side, Leia slept peacefully next to her. Christine reached under the sheets and grabbed her sister's hand.

Leia woke instantly. "What's up Chrissy?"

"Nothing." Christine told her sister.

"You sure?" Leia asked. When Christine nodded, Leia slipped back into dreamland. Christine closed her eyes, praying to the Force to grant her sleep. Minutes later she fell into a gentle sleep.

"Chris. Christine? Christine Amelia, get up." Her father's voice woke her up. Christine coughed, spitting up blood. When she saw the blood a rush of memories encircled her. Force lightening, Darth Mainyu laughing, blood, sleep, her family, Chloe, Luke, Leia, Padme, Anakin. Tears began to fall.

Anakin gently picked her up, stumbling a little as the ship landed. Christine began to scream as she remembered the agony of Force lightening. She could feel the tendrils of the Dark Side feeling for her. Reaching, closer and closer. As she began thrashing around, Anakin held her close.

"Darling, it's okay, we're at the med center." Anakin soothed. Christine coughed again, sending blood all over her body. "Padme, Leia. Run ahead and get somebody, anyone. Luke, Unhook your lightsaber." When Luke hesitated, "Now." Anakin added forcefully. As Luke did, Anakin's warning signals began flashing.

"You sense it too, Father?" Luke asked quietly. As Anakin nodded he began to run. Luke did the same beside him as their ship exploded with an exceptional shot from a nearby ship. When they reached the safety of the med center, they found Leia and Padme staring at a holoVid mounted on the wall. Padme was holding a comlink up to her mouth, talking quietly. As Luke and Anakin turned to look, their breath caught in their throat. Leia hurried over to the trio, tears filling her eyes.

"Alderaan." She whispered. "He destroyed it. Knowing that was the one thing that would hurt. He killed all those people. " Luke reached out impulsively and drew his sister in a tight hug. He stroked her hair, still staring at the holoVid.

Anakin turned to the receptionist. "I need a private room, now." As the receptionist directed him.

As Padme, Leia, and Luke followed him, reporters came out of nowhere. '_Sithspit' _Leia thought.

Padme professionally ignored them, Leia and Luke stayed close to their mother. When the family reached the room a doctor was waiting.

"What's wrong with Christine?" She asked.

"She started coughing up blood." Anakin said. "We're Force-sensitive. I caught flashes of Force Lightening. I think there might be some sort of internal bleeding." The doctor nodded.

"We're going to take her and do some scans." The doctor wheeled the unconscious teenage girl out of the room.

**Not so many lightyears away on Tatooine……….**

Obi-Wan Kenobi frowned as there was a ripple in the Force around him. He vaguely recognized the Signature. It reminded him greatly of Anakin. He started to pace as lots of emotions flooded him. As he burrowed deeper into them he realized who they were coming from. He ran to his speeder and leapt inside. He quickly drove to Mos Espa. He demanded a ship. A rugged young man around 20 with a wookie beside him offered his ship. Obi-Wan accepted, knowing there was no other option. He boarded the ship quickly after selling his speeder. The ship made the jump to hyperspace as soon as they left Tatooine.

"Are you in some sort of hurry?" The man asked.

"You could say that." Obi-Wan said absently, concentrating on the Signatures.

"Here we are." The man said, several hours later, touching down.

"Thanks." Obi-Wan said, shoving credits into the man's hand.

The Force Signatures led him to a Med Center. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the doors. Entering the beige building he went over to the receptionist's desk.

"May I help you?" The woman said.

"Yes, is there a Skywalker here?" Obi-Wan said, scanning the waiting room for any signs of his old Padawan.

"Yes, a Christine Skywalker." The woman said, flipping in her book.

"What room?" Obi-Wan asked.

"370." The woman said. "Go on in."

Obi-Wan ran up the stairs, finding the room he pushed open the door.

**Inside Christine's room……….**

The Skywalkers looked up to see Obi-Wan standing in the doorway. Anakin was the first to stand. "What the Sith are you doing here?"

"Anakin! Watch your language!" Padme scolded, standing up she took her place beside Anakin. "It's good to see you Obi-Wan."

"Go sit down, Padme." Anakin snarled.

Leia and Luke were sitting staring at the scene unfolding in front of them. When the nurse wheeled Christine in, they leapt to their feet. The sight of Christine's golden hair spread across the pillow brought tears to Leia's eyes. Leia slipped her hand into Christine's, remembering the innocent display of emotion her sister had showed the other night. Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he saw the young girl. Anakin and Padme hurried over to their daughter's side. Obi-Wan went over to her side as well.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. When he saw the compassion in his former Master's eyes, he relented. "Now Master, don't have me come save you again." He joked.

Obi-Wan looked up sensing he was forgiven. "Now Anakin, that was all you." Anakin managed a twisted smile.

Padme smiled and put her arm around Anakin's waist, pulling him toward her. She leaned toward him. "Thank you." She whispered.

In answer he just put his arms around her as they looked at their daughter.


	7. Han Solo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or 'Why Not'. **

Forget about It

_AN: Hi Guys! Sorry it's taken so long! My horse is lame and we have a show on Friday, so I'm training with one of my backup horses. So I've been writing this on the way there and back. I combined some chapters so you might want to go back and read it again._

_Anyway, the usual 'Please Review'!_

_--Anne_

_Dedicated to: My trainer. For her confidence and incredible patience._

Leia leaned on her brother, staring at Christine's bed where her sister lay in a induced sleep. Luke snapped out of his doze when she laid her head on his shoulder.

"No change?" He asked in a whisper. Leia shook her head, not able to speak. Luke gently hugged his sister, seeing her exhaustion from the past three days. Leia quickly jumped up, towel in hand as Christine started coughing blood. Her internal bleeding had not stopped excepting a brief period two days before. Leia took the bloody towel over to the sink to rinse it. She looked around the small room. Obi-Wan was curled up in the corner, Anakin and Padme were leaning against each other on one side of Christine's bed and Luke was sprawled across several chairs. Leia hung up the towel feeling restless.

She pulled up a chair next to Christine's bed. She took her sister's hand and began to sing under her breath, her other hand stroking her sister's hair.

"You think you're going nowhere, when you're walking down the street, you're acting like you just don't care, when life can be so sweet. Why you wanna be like that, cause if there's nothing new, you're not fooling no one, you're not even fooling you. So walk a little slower and open up your eyes, sometimes it's so hard to see the good things passing by. There may never be a sign, no flashing neon light, telling you to make your move, or when the time is right." Her cheerful song gradually woke everyone up. Leia felt Christine's hand twitch in her own.

"Her Signature is getting stronger." Anakin remarked at the end of the song.

Leia sent him the look that said 'Duh, Dad'. "Well then keep singing." She said, exasperated.

"I don't sing." Anakin said defensively. One of Leia's infamous Force slaps connected with the back of his head. "Ow Leia! That hurt!" He cried.

"Why not, take a star from the sky,  
Why not, spread your wings and fly,  
It might take a little  
Or it might take a lot  
So why not  
why not" Leia reached the end of the song. She watched in amazement as Christine's eyes fluttered open.

Padme gently took her daughter's hand. "How do you feel sweetheart?" She asked.

"Like a herd of stampeding banthas pounded across my head." Christine answered. "Or in other words, I have a massive headache." The group laughed as a nurse hurried into the room. After checking several bleeping monitors she proclaimed Christine free to go.

When they had walked outside Luke glanced around. "Don't kill the messenger guys, but we don't have a ship." Anakin groaned.

Obi-Wan spoke up. "The youngling that flew me over is right there." Anakin tried not to laugh as he was attacked by a mental image of Yoda saying: A youngling he is not, a boy he is.

Padme and Obi-Wan glared at Anakin. "I guess I'm sorry wouldn't quite cover it?" Anakin asked sheepishly.

"Not quite." Obi-Wan reprimanded his old Padawan as they walked over to the young man. As they neared him, the man straightened and Anakin noticed with misgivings, the man had a blaster at his hip and the Wookie at his side.

"Han Solo." The man introduced himself with a swagger. "What can I do for ya?"

Padme spoke up, her political mask sliding into place. "We need a transport to Naboo. If you can do that for us?"

Han turned to his Wookie companion and growled something totally out of Anakin's border of languages. He turned back to Padme a smirk in place. "We'd be glad to ma'am." Anakin noted the look he was giving Leia. He signaled to Luke, who in his turn stepped up and slid his arm into Leia's.

Luke then noticed the ship. "What a hunk of junk!" He bit out.

Padme rounded on him. "Luke……" She said warningly.

Luke stared at the ground, he knew when to back off.

Boarding the ship, Christine retreated to the game table, where she engaged in a game of holo-chess with the Wookie. As she hesitated, her hand on a piece Han spoke up. "I'd let him win, Princess."

Christine looked up, blonde curls falling around her face. "Why?" She asked curiously.

Han nodded toward the Wookie, "Because Wookie's usually pull peoples arm's out when they lose."

"Oh be careful, Mistress Christine." C-3PO cried from a corner. "I'd hate to start planning your funeral, although it would give me something to do…" He broke off when he noticed the death glare Padme was sending him.

5 hours later…………

"I can't believe I am finally out of that rock they call a bed." Christine groaned, flopping on her bed at the apartment.

Padme gently hugged her daughter. "I know darling, I know." She pulled the blankets up around her daughter's neck. She nodded to Anakin who then put his daughter into a healing trance.

As the group walked out of the room, Leia pulled Luke aside into her room. "What are you hiding from me Luke Skywalker?" Leia demanded, hands on hips, braid coming out.

Luke tried to brush off her comment with a forced, unreal laugh. "Very funny Leia. What would I be hiding from you?"

Leia straightened to her full height. '_Sithspit, I am in for it now.'_ Luke thought. Little did he know, that wouldn't even cover it.

"How dare you look in my face and tell me that's not true!" She screamed, Force-enhancing her voice to magnify it.

Luke winced under the power of her voice. "I'm telling you Leia, I'm not hiding anything." He lied skillfully.

"Don't you lie to me, Luke Skywalker." She said quietly yet dangerously.

"No kidding Leia. But you would make a good assassin." Luke teased. That did it. Any dam that had been holding Leia back, broke.

"You lying, foul, twisted, son of a Sith Jedi!" She screamed at him before pacing the room, before coming to rest before him. "And I ask you again, what the Force are you hiding from me?" Her voice had gone deadly.

"Nothing Leia." Luke said with steely resolve.

Anakin who was peering around the corner with Obi-Wan and Padme whispered, "Wow. He's strong to face Leia like that. She's going to have his head."

"Luke!" She screamed. "Do you think I have the sense of a Bantha! I know you're hiding something from me and I _will_ find out what it is."

So, Luke tried a different tactic. "Well, banthas are quite smart actually."

Leia turned away from him, running her hands through her hair. "Why did the Force create twin brothers?" She muttered to herself.

"Because you love me and you know it." Luke said sweetly, testing his limits.

"And believe me, even that has it's drawbacks." Leia snapped.

Luke dropped any plans he had for annoying Leia. He stood up and put his arms around her. "What's up Lei?" "It's so hard." She choked out. With a start Luke realized his sister was crying.

"What's so hard Leia?" He asked.

"Watching everyone around me die." Leia said, getting her emotions under control.

"Yeah, first Mom, then you-" Luke broke off as Leia interrupted him.

"No, first Breha died, then Mom got shot." Leia corrected him.

"Who's Breha?" Luke asked in confusion.

"Bail's first wife." Leia answered.

"He was married twice?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Breha died around five years ago. She was like a second mother to me. That's part of what made the marriage between Mom and Bail such a great union. Bail married Mom about a year later." She shrugged. "And the rest is history."

"Yeah." Luke glanced at his twin, monitoring her emotions. "I never knew that."

Leia looked confused. "It was all over the news."

Luke laughed. "Well it's not like we get holo-papers on Tatooine."

Leia frowned. "I never thought of that."

Luke smiled slightly. "Welcome to the galaxy, little sis."

Leia threw her arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

Luke wrapped his arms around his sister's thin frame. "Leia, part of being a sibling or in our case, twin is that we are going to go rough patches. Everybody does. Mom and Dad did."

Leia smiled. "A big one."

Luke laughed. "Maybe that's an understatement."

Leia smiled, tightening her arms around her brother. "Sure, of the year."

Anakin, unable to stop himself, called out, "I heard that." Two seconds later, two suspicious twins poked their heads out from behind the door.

Seeing Padme, Obi-Wan, and Anakin, Luke and Leia exclaimed simultaneously, "You were listening!"

Anakin shrugged. "Of course. You might have said something important."

Luke's mouth fell open. "That's it. I'm putting up a Force barrier the next time Leia says a word to me."

Anakin grinned evilly, "Barriers are made to be broken."

Obi-Wan spoke up. "Which is a total understatement for you."

Leia suddenly perked up. "Why Dad? What did you do?"

"Yeah Dad, what did you do?" Luke asked, echoing his sister.

Anakin shot Obi-Wan the look that said: _You got me into this, you get me out_.

"I, um married your mother." Anakin said, clearly uncomfortable.

"What?" Leia said, confused.

"It's a long story." Padme interjected, sitting down and dragging Anakin with her.

"It all started on Tatooine with Obi-Wan's Master." Anakin began his tale, his two children hanging on his every word.


	8. Breathe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or 'Why Not'. **

Forget about It

_AN: Hi Guys! Sorry it's taken so long! My boyfriend just had knee surgery and so I've been helping him. No offense, but family and friends come first. I might not get the next chapter up for a while. I've also had severe writers block. I think I have a title for the sequel, but I would still like some suggestions!_

_Anyway, the usual 'Please Review'!_

_--Anne_

_Dedicated to: My cousin, Callan. For helping me out when I get stuck, always being there for me. _

Christine wrapped her arms around her brother when he walked in the door. "I'm so glad you're back." She squealed.

"I'm glad to be back, believe me." Luke said, hugging his sister tight, a few tears falling from his blue eyes. The last two years had not been kind to him. His hair had grown into curls(Picture Anakin at 22), that were constantly falling into his eyes. He had been on a mission for the Jedi for two years, investigating a disturbance on the Outer Rim. He had seen many battles, much blood spilled, and many sorrows.

Leia ran down the hall and hugged her brother. "I can't believe you're back!" She cried.

"I know." Luke said, smiling. "What's new?"

Leia's smile faded at this point. She angrily whirled on Christine. "You didn't tell him?" She said, infuriated.

Christine backed off, hands up in defense. "Leia, it's your news. You tell him."

"What am I missing here?" Luke demanded.

"It's all of our news!" Leia cried.

"What am I missing here?" Luke asked again, tentatively this time, not noticing the figure in the corridor, who had been quietly listening to the conversation.

"Nothing" Anakin said, after giving his son a hug.

"Let's all sit down." Padme suggested. "Luke can tell us of his adventures and your father and I can share some news."

As the family took a seat in the family room, Luke sighed. How he had missed them all. "Who wants to go first?" Padme asked.

"I will." Leia said, turning to her brother, she took both of his hands in hers. "Luke, this won't be easy for you to hear, but you must." She took a deep breath, and swiftly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "While you were away, Mom and Dad got engaged."

Luke's mouth fell open. "You're kidding, right?" He asked, dumbly.

Leia smiled gently, wistfully. "No." Her grin grew broader. "Would I kid about this?" She asked Padme.

"When's the wedding?" Luke asked.

"That's the thing." Anakin said, placing a hand on his son's leg. "There is no wedding."

"What?" Luke exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

Anakin took a deep breath. "I mean there will be no wedding for a good reason."

"Which is?" Luke asked.

"Your sister's pregnant." Anakin said quietly. "So we married in secret."

Padme put an arm around her son. "Honey, Leia and Christine weren't there. You're not the only one. "

Christine flipped her thick, long braid over her shoulder. "Don't worry, Luke." She crawled in his lap. "I've missed you so much."

"I know." Luke said, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"The good news is," Leia said, smiling. "You're in time to hear me sing. I've got a concert tonight."

**Later that night…………**

Leia ran her fingers up her guitar strings. "I've been driving for an hour, just talking to the rain,

You say I've been driving you crazy and its keeping you away, so just give me one good reason, tell me why I should stay, 'cause I don't want to waste another moment in saying things we never meant to say and I take it just a little bit, I, hold my breath and count to ten, I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in." The rest of her band kept the tune behind her.

Out in the audience, Luke closed his eyes, remembering that fateful day at the school auditorium.

Up on stage, Leia's eyes found her family. Her long, dark braid trailed over her shoulder, over her dark gold shirt and blue jeans.

And so they spent the rest of the night.

United by love, the Skywalker family.

_AN: Really short chapter I know. My boyfriend's in a lot of pain and so there's not much time to write this. Please don't flame!_

_Much Love!_

_Anne_


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or 'Why Not'. **

Forget about It

_AN: **IMPORTANT! **Hi Guys! This is the end! I'll miss you all and hope to see you for the sequel, Forget Me Not! I meant to write **sister instead of mother** in the sentence where they find out Padme's pregnant, it should have been **Leia**. Is the galaxy ready for another Chosen One? They better be! Sorry! _

_Please don't flame, and I will be looking forward to seeing you for the sequel! _

_--Anne_

_Dedicated to: My readers! I would have never completed this story without your support! Thanks a million for helping me complete my first multi-chapter story! Much Love, Ledagirl321 _

Epilogue—

Leia went into labor exactly nine months later. Surrouded by her family and a few friends, she bore a little girl into the world of Naboo. Tests ran on the baby girl, discovered that she was indeed another Chosen One, destined to join the Jedi and destroy the Sith.

Leia sat in her hospital bed, holding her baby to her breast as she nursed hungrily. She reached over and held Luke's hand as he sat by her bed. "She's beautiful, Leia." Padme said.

"What are you going to name her?" Luke asked.

Leia smiled at her baby, golden haired and green eyed. "Jessica Shmi Skywalker." She glanced up at her father.

"Jessica Shmi." Christine said, trying the new name. She went and sat on a chair beside her sister's bed, wrapping an arm around her.

"It's perfect." Anakin said, struggling to keep his tears at bay.

Leia smiled as Jessica unlatched and looked at her family.

"Jessica Shmi Skywalker." Leia said.

**The End**

Love you all, guys!


End file.
